<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuphead Reader Oneshots by Gothfoxgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839571">Cuphead Reader Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl'>Gothfoxgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cuphead (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>this is standalone at the moment because i haven't hauled ass on my other ones</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Dice (Cuphead) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuphead Reader Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is standalone at the moment because i haven't hauled ass on my other ones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Dice’s POV-</p><p>I sat in the foyer of my home, listening to the rain come down almost like needles. As I leaned the chair against a wall, I was about to doze off, when I heard footsteps. It couldn't be the cup brothers...it's too soon. I peered out, finding a figure with a block shaped head approaching. It was a girl. She had a brain teaser cube for a head(A/N: I know they weren't invented until the mid 70s, but I have a cute idea) and a couple (f/c) bows, one bow on her head and the other around the back of her neck. The odd thing was that the two bows, along with her brown overalls, were filthy and torn. Once she spotted my home/passage to the next isle, she smiled tiredly, as she began to mumble to herself. It was just loud enough that I could hear.<br/>
“There's the Die House...I think I'll wait until tomorrow to continue. I hope Mr. King Dice won't he mad…” I cocked a brow, as I watched her slip to the side of my die shaped home and didn't see her again. </p><p>I got up and threw on a hooded raincoat, before slipping outside. When I found her, she was laying on her side, her back against the wall to my house. I crouched down, about to shake her and tell her to go home before she got sick in the rain, when my hand brushed her bare shoulder. It was freezing. The light brown and red, I thought was a shirt, was dirt...and dried blood. I rushed back inside, coming back with a large blanket, wrapping her up in it and walking back inside, a small, battered, (f/a) stuffed toy on top of her. The colored faces on her head were mixed up, slowly resolving themselves as she slept. As I laid her down on the couch in front of the fireplace, she seemed to relax into the warmth provided. I tucked the little stuffed animal into her arms, which clutched it like a lifeline. I left to keep an eye out for the little contract collectors, hoping she'd warm up quick. It was indescribable. Her skin felt so cold. Like ice. It was as if she'd been in that rainstorm for days. </p><p>The next morning, the rain cleared up, bringing back the sunny sky again. I dressed like normal and poked my head into the living room. The little cube girl was still asleep. I heard running from outside my home and went to greet them.</p><p>It was the cups. I placed a finger to my lips, before I spoke in a whisper, the music in the foyer low.<br/>
“Looks like ya got all the contracts from this island. Go on to the next island. There's plenty more there.” Cuphead rose a brow.<br/>
“Why are we whispering?” I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.<br/>
“Durin' the rainstorm last night, a girl leaned up against the Die House. She was freezin’, so ah brought her in ta warm up. She was so cold she was unconscious. Hey...do ya know her? She's got a puzzle cube for a head.” They slowly looked at each other, before back to me.<br/>
“Two bows? One on her head and on the back of her neck? Her cube sides mix up when she's asleep?”<br/>
“Yes?” The blue one looked worried.<br/>
“Is...Is she alright? We haven't seen her in a few days." That was when a sleepy voice came from the hall.<br/>
“I'm fine…” I turned around to find the girl in question. She woke up completely and jumped, before bowing, when she saw me.<br/>
“M-Mr. King Dice! I-I apologize for the intrusion…” I gave a warm smile, the complete opposite of my usual conniving grin, as I shook my head.<br/>
“You didn't intrude. I brought you inside when you fell asleep in the rain.” A black blush dusted across her face, which was (f/c), as she bowed even deeper.<br/>
“I deeply thank you and hope I wasn't too much of a burden.” I glanced back to the cup and mug, finding a sad look in their eyes that said all I needed to know. ‘She's always like this.’ She looked around me and gave a tiny smile to them.<br/>
“I think I'll be seeing you, Cuppy, Muggy. You're going to the next island, right?” They nodded and she smiled again.<br/>
“I was on my way there too, but it got too late last night.” Then, the red one said her name.<br/>
“_____, where were you going?”<br/>
“Oh, I was going to see my friends, Beppi and Grim...I know you're going to have to fight them. They both have contracts.” They nodded, before _____ started trembling, her faces started to mix up. She held her hands to her upper arms, wincing, as if in pain. I was the first by her side, as I was closest.<br/>
“Are you alright?” She moved her, slightly battered, gloved hands away, shaking when they glared back with an angry red stain. Blood. Both of the brothers were staring in horror.<br/>
“______...what happened.” She gave a shaky smile.<br/>
“I'm alright. I just fell down a hill yesterday. I think the cuts reopened. I'm fine.” The cups’ eyes told that they didn't fully believe her, but they nodded all the same. I gave her a soft smile.<br/>
“Why don't ya go sit down on the couch and I'll bring you the first aid?” She nodded and walked out the door, going back to where she woke up. I looked at her friends and sighed.<br/>
“We all know she didn't fall. You both must know why she's all torn up and dirty, right?” They looked hesitant, but the blue one put a hand on his brother’s shoulder reassuringly.<br/>
“He wants to help her. If he didn't, he would've let her freeze last night.” The red one reluctantly nodded.<br/>
“She's...an orphan. She's also homeless. She lives in the woods here on the first island, under canopies on the second island, and in alleys on the third. No matter how many times we ask her to stay with us, she refuses. She just won't take charity. The only time she's ever agreed was when she helped us with our chores...she...she thinks she's a burden if she stays for free or if she thinks she did something wrong. Even her other friends say that she won't stay with them, even if it's freezing, scorching, raining, or anything else outside...we're all worried that she might die any night due to the extreme conditions…” My eyes softened, as I listened to him fall into a worried rant. I let out a soft sigh through my nose, as I placed a hand on his shoulder. My voice was quiet, as if dazed, as I spoke.<br/>
“Go on ahead. I'll look after her. She...Her wounds might be infected, so I’ll help her. I'll..see you at the next pass…” They looked up at me, before nodding and moving to the next isle.</p><p>I walked out to the restroom and pulled out a medical bag, as I filled a bowl with water. I snagged a rag and made my way into the living room. She was sitting on the floor, her hands clamped around her arm, like she didn't want any blood dripping anywhere. I placed the bag and bowl on the table, before crouching into her sight.<br/>
“The floor can't be too comfortable. Why don't ya sit on the couch?” She wouldn't look me in the eye, as she mumbled her answer, just loud enough to hear.<br/>
“I-I don't want to get blood on it…” I gave  reassuring smile.<br/>
“It's alright. If that happens, I can just clean it up.” She looked pensive, before she nodded. She tried to stand, only for her legs to give out and send her to her knees. I caught her under the arms and lifted her onto the cushion. She looked a little embarrassed, but it melted away when I handed her the wet towel. She wiped down her shoulders and contemplated something, before wiping down her face and arms. Her skin was white, unlike most other toons, but so much like me. She held both sides of the towel to her upper arms and shoulders, her head all scrambled up again. So she does this when she's in pain too. I took out a cotton ball, some antiseptic, and some bandage wraps. I got her attention and she removed the towel, folding it up and placing it in her lap. She removed her stained gloves and set them on top. Her hands. They were so small. I set that aside, my gaze turning back to her shoulders. My mint green eyes widened. She definitely didn't fall down a hill. Her shoulders and upper arms looked like they were covered in a rash. It looked like it'd been scratched so raw that It broke open. I rose a hand to my mouth.<br/>
“No wonder you're in so much pain…” As I gently dabbed the antiseptic across her wounds. She winced, but didn't make any other notion that it hurt. I sighed.<br/>
“What caused this?” She flicked her eyes up at me, before looking back down. In that split second, I caught a glimpse of a pair of beautiful (e/c) eyes.<br/>
“Cuppy and Muggy probably told you, but...I live on the streets. I don't get a bath often so…” I nodded.<br/>
“The dirt from this island and the soot from the third sticks to your skin and irritates it.” She nodded, confirming my theory.<br/>
“Sometimes it bleeds, but...this is the first time anyone else has seen it…” As I wrapped her upper arms with bandages, I asked about her legs.<br/>
“Did you hurt your legs?”<br/>
“I don't know...they just started hurting…”<br/>
“May I take a look?” She looked startled, before nodding. It was like no one cared to ask permission before. I rolled up the pant legs to her overalls, noting the lack of shoes. I didn't need to roll them up past the knees. Her ankles were bruised and there was a gash at the back of her right calf, going long ways.<br/>
“Yeesh. Looks like you took a nasty spill.” She tipped her head.<br/>
“That's right...I did slip yesterday. My leg caught the ground when I slipped in a puddle…” I tended to the cuts and the scrapes around her other leg, wrapping them up as well. By the time I was done, she refused to look at me.<br/>
“_____.” She jolted.<br/>
“You don't need to be scared of me.” She sighed.<br/>
“I'm not. The only one I fear is The Devil.”<br/>
“Then, why won't you look at me?” She turned her head to me, letting me see the emotions in her eyes. Or the lack of.<br/>
“I just don't want to be a problem…” I removed my gloves and pat one of her hands. She looked surprised, as I gave her a small grin.<br/>
“Don't worry. You’re not a problem.” I could feel and see the calluses that littered her hands. I stood back up and started towards a phone on the table.<br/>
“I need to call my boss, so just lay down for a bit.” She nodded and pulled her legs up across the couch.</p><p>I picked up the receiver and held the crescent shaped device to my ‘ear’, as I dialed The Devil’s office phone. Literally ten sixes. The dial tone came up for a moment, before a gruff voice met my ear.<br/>
‘What?’ I sighed, awaiting the hell to come.<br/>
“Boss.”<br/>
‘What is it, Dice?’<br/>
“I...need to take a couple days off.”<br/>
‘And the reason?’ Damn it! I should've planned this out.<br/>
“Something came up.”<br/>
‘Damn it, Dice! Stop beating around the bush! Why the fuck can't you come in or be at your post?!’ That was when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked over to see ____ standing there on shaking legs, as she whispered.<br/>
“Let me talk to him, please." Knowing her fear of my boss I rose a brow, putting a hand over the mouthpiece.<br/>
“Are ya sure?” She steeled herself and nodded. I stood up and lifted her into the chair, handing her the phone. I stood close enough to hear their conversation.<br/>
“Hello?”<br/>
‘Who’re you? And why are you in Dice’s home?’<br/>
“I'm _____, Mr. Devil. Mr. King Dice saved my life last night. I would have frozen if he hadn't. I'm a little injured, so he's taking care of me. Please don't be mad at him.” There was a pause.<br/>
‘...How old are you, kid?’ She counted on her fingers.<br/>
“Um...ten...I think…” Another pause and a sigh.<br/>
‘Hand the phone back to Dice, Kid.’ She did and he must have heard the phone shifting hands, because he just continued without a confirmation.<br/>
‘Two days. That's all I'll give you. If you're not back after that, I'll kick your ass.’<br/>
“Got it. Thank you, Boss.”<br/>
‘Yeah. Yeah.’ He hung up and I followed suit, before staring at ______ is disbelief, a little smile cracking across my lips.<br/>
“How did you do that? The Boss doesn't like his employees taking more than a day off if they're sick, let alone offer two.” She sat with her legs out in front of her, playing with her toes.<br/>
“I think he might have had mercy ‘cause I'm a kid.” I gave her a small grin.<br/>
“We, almost literally, just met and you put your fear aside to help me. Thank you.” She scratched the side of her head, face dusting grey.<br/>
“Um...Y-you’re welcome…”</p><p>The next morning, I found her asleep, but something was off. Her sides were scrambling, but it was much faster than before. Sweat trickled down the sides of her face, her breathing labored. After a moment, she sat bolt upright and awake, her sides snapping back in place. Not noticing me, she curled in on herself, holding her hands to her head. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear, tears leaking down her face. I could faintly hear hushed whines leaving her throat.<br/>
“Mama...Mama why?...Why did you leave...why did you go away?” I couldn't handle watching a child, barely a decade old, crumble in on herself. I sat in front of her and pulled her to me, rubbing comforting circles into her back. Her shivering lessened and she pulled out of my grip, wiping her eyes. She looked down, as if ashamed that she showed any weakness. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, a flush across her face from crying.<br/>
“I-I'm sorry you had to see that…” My eyes softened.<br/>
“Don't be sorry. It looked like a horrible nightmare.” She looked away.<br/>
“It...wasn't a nightmare. It was a...memory.”<br/>
“A memory?” She sighed.<br/>
“I haven't even told Cuppy and Muggy about this, but you...we haven't known each other for more than a day or two and I feel like I can open up…” I blinked, knowing what she meant. The normal façade I put up as the sleazy manager faded away as soon as I found her freezing in the rain. She continued with another sigh.<br/>
“My mom...died when I was three. I was on my own since then. She left me all alone.”<br/>
“She didn't mean to. I mean, she didn't choose to die.” Then, a horrifying, dead emotion crossed her eyes.<br/>
“Au contraire, mon ami. She committed suicide. Threw herself off a cliff and drowned in the ocean. All I could do was watch, as the waves ate her alive.” I found myself embracing her again.<br/>
“You've told me such a painful secret, that even your closest friends don't know. I don't know how to balance that out…” She gave me a sad smile.<br/>
“How about...how you started working for The Devil.” I sighed, preparing myself for the emotional train ride I was about to embark on.<br/>
“It was fifteen years ago. I was your age. I, like you, was homeless. I swindled drunks out of money with my card tricks and I got into fights often. Technically I didn't steal, since they were the ones to pay me and usually too much at that. I remember one man in a hooded coat asking for me. I was confused, since he knew my name. Even I had almost forgotten it by the time I was ten. Once I realized who was under that coat, I wanted to run. It was my father. My abusive, drunkard of a father. I remember listening to him spout off some curse words at me, before I bolted. I ran as fast as I could, just hoping he wouldn't find me again. He did. The next day, he found me under a bridge and all I could do was scream, as he tried to drag me back home again, so he could beat on me. I was able to break free and run into an alley. That's where I met The Devil. He asked me if I wanted to escape my hellish life and I said yes. He asked me if I'd sell my soul to get away. Knowing who and what he was, I said yes. I signed the contract and he put a hand on my shoulder. All I remember is blacking out and waking up on the Inkwell Isles. I was free from my father, but I was contracted to a life of servitude. Besides all that, I think it was the best decision I could have made at that time.-?”</p><p>I found her sitting right next to me, her arms wrapped around my torso from the side.<br/>
“No one deserves that...no one…” I smiled softly and pat the top of her head, a sad chuckle falling from my lips.<br/>
“I guess you could say that we're kindred spirits in a sense…” </p><p>-timeskip-</p><p>Another two days had passed and I had to get back to work. _____ was sitting up on the couch and I smiled at her.<br/>
“Think ya can walk?” She nodded.<br/>
“Yes. For a little bit. It'll be enough until I can sit down again. Thank you for housing me and I hope you have a great day. I'll get out of your way soon.” She stood, holding onto the couch until she could stand straight. She started to walk towards the foyer, but I put a hand on her shoulder.<br/>
“Where d'ya think you're going? You're coming with me to my next post.”<br/>
“Wh-What?” I crouched into her sight.<br/>
“You're still hurt. I'm not letting you injure yourself further.” She chewed at her lip.<br/>
“I don't-" I cut her off before she could finish.<br/>
“You won't be a burden. Not now. Not ever.” She stared at me, before nodding hesitantly. I noticed her knees starting to give out and caught her under the arms again.<br/>
“Looks like I'll need to carry you.” She looked down and I already knew what she was thinking. I picked her up and held her in he cook of my arm.<br/>
“_____, why do you think so lowly of yourself?” She covered her face with her hands, as she began to tremble.<br/>
“If I wasn't such a burden Mama would still be here...I made her jump...it's my fault...All my fault…” It was at this moment, I knew that I was holding more than an orphaned and homeless girl. She was also broken...shattered on the inside. I held her a touch tighter.<br/>
“It was never your fault. She must have had something wrong in her head. Don't ever think you made her kill herself. It will never be your fault.” She looked at me with shock written in her eyes, as they started to droop. I guess the emotional strain on her mind was taking its toll. She fell asleep, leaning against my shoulder. I smiled softly, as I left for the next post. Another day passed, before the cup brothers made their appearance.</p><p>“Looks like ya got all he contracts here. Go one to the last island.” The blue one stepped forward.<br/>
“U-Um...how's _____ doing?”<br/>
“Why don't you ask her yaself?” I gestured over to where she was sitting. She waved at them with a bandaged arm.<br/>
“I'm okay, guys. Just a little banged up. Get on over to the next island and I'll see you soon.” They grinned and nodded, bounding off to get the last set. I knelt on one knee in front of her.<br/>
“Sorry ‘bout this, but I got to get over to the casino. I can't take you with me, cause it can get dangerous in there. If you need me, come to the steps. I'll probably see you within five minutes. If I don't, knock and one of my co-workers *cough*minions will get me for you.” She giggled and that made me smile. In the almost week I'd known her, this was the first time I'd heard her laugh.<br/>
“But, only come if you think you can walk that distance or if you can get a ride. We don't want that cut getting worse, alright.” She nodded and I pat her head, as I stood. I gave a mock, two fingered, salute, before disappearing into one of my shortcuts.</p><p>Three days and a fight with the cups later, I sat, patched up, at the blackjack table. I stood and wandered closer to the bar, as a knock sounded at the door. Mr. Wheezy opened it, the top of his head wrapped up.<br/>
“Eh? What’re ya doin’ out here, kid?”<br/>
“I-I need to see Mr. King Dice.”<br/>
“Hey, Dice. There's a kid sayin’ they need to see you.” The door opened a bit wider, letting me see _____.<br/>
“_____?” She bolted at me, knocking me to my rear, as she curled up in my arms, sobbing. I broke out of my surprise and shifted so that I was sitting with my legs to the side. I held her under her knees and placed my other hand to her back.<br/>
“_____, what's wrong?” She clutched the front of my torn purple suit, as she tried to calm her crying enough to speak.<br/>
“I-I don't want to be alone anymore! I-I...I…” She started hiccuping and rubbing at her eyes.<br/>
“Wh-When you didn't come back for a while I...I thought…I thought you'd either a-abandoned me or were dead!” My eyes widened and I held her closer.<br/>
“I'm right here. You'll never be alone again. I promise.” As she let herself spill the bottled emotions she kept corked for so long, I heard Wheezy speak.<br/>
“She your kid?” I sighed.<br/>
“No, but I'm thinking about fixing that." That was what it took for a hitch in her crying to occur.<br/>
“Wh-What?” She looked up at me with puffy eyes.<br/>
“I’d like to adopt you.” Her hand came up to her mouth, as her eyes widened even more. She closed them, as tears began to gush again. When she moved her hand, I felt my heart soar, seeing a wide grin on her face.<br/>
“Thank you! Thank you so much!” I was happy that she was, but I took another look at her. She was all scuffed up again.<br/>
“______? Did you walk all the way across the third isle? On your injured leg?” She looked sheepish.<br/>
“Yes...I fell a couple times, but I had help getting back up he second time. The Blind Spector helped me.” I set her to the side.<br/>
“Let me see you leg.” She rolled up the leg of her overalls, letting me see that my fears were right. The gash reopened, staining the bandages red. Almost instantly I felt someone hand me a roll of bandages and a towel. When I looked up, I jolted in surprise. I wasn't expecting my boss to be standing over my shoulder. Luckily, she hadn't seen him yet. Her eyes were focused on my hands, as I cleaned up the blood and rewrapped her leg, along with her hands, knees, and forearms. Her eyes flickered up and she squeaked, trying to hide behind me. He sighed and crouched.</p><p>“You the kid that called from Dice’s house?” She looked nervous, but nodded. He smirked.<br/>
“Brave kid. Dice, she really does look like your daughter.” I sighed playfully.<br/>
“Do I really look older than twenty five? Besides, she said she was ten. Ten years ago I was fifteen.” The Devil looked skeptical.<br/>
“She said that she thought she was ten...I'm gonna do something. Kid?” She looked up at him.<br/>
“Y-Yes?”<br/>
“I'm gonna wave my hand over you. You'll be surrounded by green flames, but don't freak out, they won't hurt you.” She steeled herself and nodded. Once he was done, he stared between her and me, a shocked expression on his face.<br/>
“Boss?” He didn't respond.<br/>
“Boss!” He blinked.<br/>
“She's eight...and your daughter.” </p><p>*Glass shattering sfx* </p><p>“WHAT?!” Both _____ and myself looked at each other, stunned. Something came to mind.<br/>
“What was your mother’s name?” She looked down in thought.<br/>
“Her last name was Saw and...I think people called her Jiggy.” My eyes widened as it dawned on me.<br/>
“Jig Saw...did She have a puzzle piece for a head?” She nodded.<br/>
“Yes.” I felt something settle in my chest.<br/>
“Why...did she never tell me…” My, newly found out, daughter shrugged.<br/>
“She told me my dad was dead...before She died. She wouldn't tell me the truth. I understand that I was three, but still.” Realization spread through me. I have a kid. Now that I knew, I could see the similarities. Cube shaped head, no visible neck, great posture for someone her age, and even the way I've seen her move was so much like me. A grin split my face, as little tears spilled down my face. She looked up at me, worried, but I pacified it when I spoke, holding her closer.<br/>
“Looks like we both won't be alone anymore, huh?” She curled up against me, a giant, relieved, smile on her face. Now we both know why we felt comfortable near each other and how we could spill our deepest secrets or feelings to each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's in our blood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>